thaumcraft_3fandomcom-20200214-history
Silverwood Tree
General Information The Silverwood tree is a magical Thaumcraft tree that, according to the Thaumonomicon, has a natural resistance to magic (and flux). Silverwood trees cannot be burned down and usually have a pure Aura Node in their centers (or nearby, as sometimes nodes merge which causes them to move). Silverwood logs and leaves are quite valuable as the logs are required for a few recipes and have Purus in them (as do the leaves). Silverwood Trees are mainly valued for their saplings (0-3 per tree) which can be planted to grow a new Aura Node. Because of this, and the fact there is no limit to how large of a node can be created via merging, it is possible for the player to create Super Nodes from Saplings. SilverwoodSaplingDay.png|Silverwood Sapling in daylight SilverwoodSaplingNight.png|Silverwood Sapling at night, showing that it glows Here's a video about Silverwood saplings: Thaumonomicon Entry "These rare and magical trees are a wonderous sight. Their leaves shimmer with magical energy and their pale, soft wood is valued for its purifying properties." "The tree's magical nature is such that aura nodes often form within their hearts - this feature alone makes a silverwood sapling a prize beyond measure." Trivia #They don't burn, leaves and blocks. If you are running on them you can't get lit by mobs or opponents. #The saplings produce a small aura node in the block right above them when they grow. #The logs and leaves contain Purus. #They can be used to create a node bigger than a Dark Node and then chain link the Pure Node to the Dark Node and effectively destroy the Dark Node by merging it with the bigger Pure Node (See the Aura page) #The wood, leaves and saplings produce a small amount of light (light level 7, same as a Redstone Torch). #The leaves are blue, and look cool. #Shimmerleaf generates around them (on world generation only). #Bonemeal cannot be used on them. (However, a Hoe of Growth can be used on them.) Guide to using Silverwood Trees to manipulate nodes Manipulating Vis nodes with Silverwood trees is a slow process. Be prepared for many in-game hours of work before your work is finished! Or just use the Hoe of Growth to make the trees instantly grow. If you have installed Thaumic Tinkerer, you can reproduce one sapling easy with the help of the Arcane Transmutator. Before you start, you need: ''' *Silverwood Saplings (Get these by cutting down Silverwood trees in the wild. They are rare.) *An area with at least 100 aura where you wish to grow the saplings *Goggles of Revealing so you can monitor the location and strength of the nodes, as well as Flux levels *Torches, or other light sources, and materials to create a protected fence around your farm to protect it from monsters. Your saplings are valuable! Don't let a creeper destroy your hard work! Creating and growing a new large Pure Node You can create a brand new pure node simply by planting and growing a Silverwood tree. The first tree you plant will create a very tiny Pure node (30 or so Aura). In order to increase it in size, simply plant and grow more Silverwood trees nearby. Each new pure node will merge with the existing one and the resulting node will grow in size each generation. '''Caution: *Each time a node merges with another, Flux is generated. If you are worried about the negative effects of high Flux, plant and grow your trees one at a time and wait for the resulting Flux to die down before planting the next one. *Do not accidentally plant your trees close to an existing node, or the larger natural node will merge with your tiny pure node and convert it to whatever type the original node was (Normal, Unstable, etc.). Use your Goggles of Revealing to monitor the location of nearby nodes. Using Silverwood trees to convert an existing node into a pure node In order to convert an existing node into a pure node, you must first create a brand new pure node far enough away from the existing node so that it does not merge with old node prematurely. Then you must grow the the pure node until it is bigger than the node you want to convert. Finally, you must "chain link" the two nodes together carefully so that the large Pure node moves close enough to the old node to merge and convert it to pure. Part One: Growing a pure node #Measure enough distance away from the existing node so that new nodes do not merge with it. (50 blocks away is far enough from a target node of 200 or so aura. The bigger the target node, the higher its range is, so plant far away!) #Plant a Silverwood saplings a few blocks apart from each other. Use torches and materials to light up the farm and protect it from monsters. #Wait for saplings to grow. This can take several in-game days. #Locate your new node and confirm it is safe from merging with the old node. Note: If you planted a single tree, your node may be too tiny to be seen in the trunk of the tree. Cut the tree down in order to find it. #(Optional) If your pure nodes merged, wait for flux levels to die down. #Cut down your trees and replant them, creating more tiny pure nodes, which will merge with your existing pure nodes. #Repeat until your pure node is larger than the existing node. Part two: "Chain linking" your pure node to the target node Once your pure node is larger than the target node, it is safe to begin moving it closer and merge it with the target. IMPORTANT: Never plant any trees near the target node. The target node will simply gobble up the tiny new pure node and become stronger. #Plant one silverwood tree close to your pure node, but around 5 or so blocks closer to your target node. #Wait for it to grow and merge with your pure node, and observe how far it has moved. #Plant another tree a bit closer to the target, and wait. Observe again how far it has moved. #Repeat this process until at last, your large pure node merges with the now smaller target node, creating a very large pure node. CAUTION: The final merge with the target node can generate a large amount of flux. Be prepared for wisps, poison, thunderstorms, etc. Category:Plant